Kana Hanazawa
Kana Hanazawa (花澤 香菜, Hanazawa Kana, born February 25, 1989) is a Japanese actress, voice actress and singer from Tokyo, Japan. She is represented by the Office Osawa talent agency. She voices Deuce from Final Fantasy Type-0 and Final Fantasy Agito, Rinoa Heartilly in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, and Enna Kros and Boko in World of Final Fantasy, with the vocalizations of Boko used in the English language track. She also sang the theme "World Parade" from the credits of World of Final Fantasy. Roles Biography Hanazawa began acting when she was in kindergarten. She made regular appearances at the variety program Yappari Sanma Daisensei. At the age of 14, she made her voice acting debut as Holly in Last Exile Three years later, she played Kaminagi Ryōko in Zegapain. She then signed up with voice acting agency Office Osawa. Hanazawa went to university in 2007, while at the same time, she began to make her mark as a voice actress. She voiced the title character in Kobato., Suou in Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor, Sengoku Nadeko in Bakemonogatari, Angel / Tachibana Kanade in Angel Beats, and Sonohara Anri in Durarara!!. She was voted in 2010 as "Best Female Voice Actress" by listeners of the radio program Nonko and Nobita's Anime Scramble (ノン子とのび太のアニメスクランブル). She graduated from university in 2011, and in the same year became a full-time voice actress. In late 2010, she was invited to the Anime Festival Asia anime convention in Singapore. On February 23, 2012, it was announced that Hanazawa would launch her official website. A few days later, during the "Kana Hanazawa Solo Debut Presentation Party event", it was announced that she would release four singles within a year: "Hoshizora Destination" (星空☆ディスティネーション) released on April 25, "Hatsukoi no Oto" (初恋ノオト), released on July 18, "Happy Endings", released on October 24 and was used as ending theme for anime Zetsuen no Tempest, and "Silent Snow", released on January 16, 2013. Her first album Claire was released on February 20, 2013, and her second album 25 was released on February 26, 2014. She released the album Blue Avenue in April 2015, and went on a concert tour starting at the Nippon Budokan on May 3. Her Blu-ray of the show, Live Avenue Kana Hanazawa in Budokan, ranked number six in sales. In 2015, she won Best Supporting Actress at the 9th Seiyū Awards. She later won Newtype's Best Voice Actress award. Hanazawa starred in her first live-action feature film Kimi ga Inakucha Dame Nanda (君がいなくちゃだめなんだ, It's Definitely No Good You're Not Here) Her video would later place tenth in Oricon's Blu-ray Disc Chart. Hanazawa moved to the Sacra Music record label under Sony Music Entertainment Japan in April 2017. Background She is best known for providing voice for Yūki Mikan in To Love-Ru series, Plutia/Iris Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia series, Sophie from Tales of Graces f, Marie from Persona 4 Golden, and Gokō Ruri from Ore no Imōto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai. References External links *Kana Hanazawa on Wikipedia. pt-br:Kana Hanazawa Category:Voice actors